Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a supercritical carbon dioxide power generation system utilizing plural heat sources, and more particularly, to a supercritical carbon dioxide power generation system utilizing plural heat sources, in which the plural heat sources that are used in recovering waste heat and exchanging heat are disposed efficiently to enhance performance of the system.
Description of the Related Art
As a necessity to efficiently generate electricity is increasing more and more and a movement to reduce pollutant emissions is being activated more and more over the world, various attempts to increase electricity output while reducing the pollutant emissions have been conducted. As one of the attempts, research and development into power generation systems using supercritical carbon dioxide as a working fluid as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-145092 has been actively conducted.
The supercritical carbon dioxide has density similar to a liquid state and at the same time viscosity similar to gas so that appliances thereof can be miniaturized and power consumption required to compress and circulate a working fluid can be minimized. In addition, the supercritical carbon dioxide has an advantage in that it can be handled easily because its critical point that occurs at 31.4° C. and 72.8 atmospheres is much lower than a critical point of water that occurs at 373.95° C. and 217.7 atmospheres. When a plurality of heat sources having a constraint on the heat sources are applied, configuration of the system is complicated and it is difficult to effectively use heat. Therefore, conventional supercritical carbon dioxide power generation systems have generally one heater as a heat source. Accordingly, there are problems in that configuration of the system is limited and it is difficult to use the heat source effectively.